What if
by xBaka-Uthax
Summary: There are somethings you'll never expect from the yu yu hakusho crew. Please review! Next What if Kuwabara became smart handsome and popular
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and anycharacters in here except for Emoine  
  
  
  
Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
WHAT IF....  
  
Chapter 1: What if Yusuke met a hot rock star?  
  
One summer Yusuke skipped and walk on the the sidewalk watching if he should steal stuff. He suddenly stop at the   
  
store called, "Thrip Real Star." He went inside. He saw bunch figures of celerbities. That's when Yusuke saw Emoine, his   
  
favorite rock star.   
  
"Oh shit its Emoine." He put the Emoine figure inside his pocket. Then ran out of the store and sneak inside his house.he   
  
locked his window and the doors. He put the Emoine figure on his desk. Suddenly the Emoine figure moved and talked. Yusuke  
  
screamed like a girl (a really high pitch scream).  
  
"Pipe down kid." it said  
  
"Who the hell are you."  
  
"I'm Emoine. The real Emoine."  
  
"Like a beileve you."  
  
"Well you should kid"  
  
"Keh"  
  
"Your just an action figure."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Oh yeah right"  
  
"I'll tell you whole story later"  
  
"Keh."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Hope you enjoy this chapter! The next chapter is, "What if Kwarbara became popular smart HANDSOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ok Bye! 


	2. What If Kuwabara became smart handsome a...

Next chapter please!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What if Kuwabara became handsome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Kuwabara wake up."Shidzru yell. "You going to be late for school."  
  
"Fine, fine, fine." And Kuwabara woke up doing his normal routine. He went to his classroom trying to get girls'attention.   
  
But the girls ran away from him. While the teacher was explaining how japan were discovered he slept during class. Kuwabara  
  
woke up but in a different classroom. He went to the boys bathroom looking at himself.  
  
"Red hair? Green Eyes? Purple suit? Where am I? And why am I in Kurama's body." Kuwabara panic then stop. "Hey I'm in  
  
Kurama's body then I could get all the chicks. Cool!" Kuwabara or Kurama walked to the lunch room where there were swam of  
  
girls.  
  
"Shuchii Shuchii He's our best. He's the hotest boy you could see and there's no one like him."the fangirls cheered. The fan  
  
girls began to run to Kuwabara or Kurama and started to take his clothes or ask him lots of stuff. Like, can you marry me, we  
  
are met to be, etc... After the lunch Kuwabara or Kurama went to the nurse after many burises the fan girls gave him.  
  
"Hi Shuuchii its again with the fan girls isn't it."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"The bandages are in the desk go get them and go to your next class."  
  
"Sure." Kuwabara or Kurama did as he was told. He checkee his next shecudle it was gym. He first went to the men's locker  
  
room to get his gym uniform then Kuwabara or Kurama went inside the gym.  
  
"Wow."He looked at it all over. It was huge playing field he had ever seen. Kurama's fan girls were sitting on the bench  
  
watching Kuwabara or Kurama or maybe even stalking him.  
  
"Hey Shuchii aren't you going on the racing track."the coach said.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah ok." Kuwabara or Kurama went on the racing track.  
  
"Ready, set....GO!" Kuwabara or Kurama started running of to the finish track. After 2 minutes he finished the 3 mile track.  
  
"Shuuchii he's the bomb. I love him."the fangirls cheered.  
  
"Great job Shuuchii. You beat them off again."his coach said. The fan girls ran toward Kuwabara or Kurama and carried him.  
  
One girl tripped on a rock which tripped all the fangirls carrying Kuwabara or Kurama. He came falling dowm. Then hit the  
  
ground.  
  
Kuwabara woke up in the same class room.  
  
"And Kuwabara care to explain why you fell slept in my class room?"the teacher said. Good thing the bell rang. Kuwabara came  
  
running out of the school.  
  
"Awww man it was all a dream. This isn't fair."  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Give me some ideas for the next chapter. Something like, what if....... I did Kuwabara and yuske so I need to do other  
  
charaters. I need some ideas. 


End file.
